How To Save A Life
by Filia.Aurora
Summary: Piper has done something wrong which ruins Jason and her relationship. What did she do? Are they together now? Read to know. My first songfic. R&R :


**_How To Save A Life_**

_"Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the letter. I had ruined it. Ruined it for both of us.

We both have had a wonderful month after all the war and destruction. We were living in peace, side by side holding onto each other and giving each other support. Jason loved me and I loved him back. But something happened, because of me, which broke our relationship, our love, our friendship beyond repair. Everything was over and just because of a stupid thing I did.

Memories flooded back to me as I ran outside the door and sat inside the car. That stupid, stupid night. Why did it even happen?! It was just so unrealistic. Just so not me. So then why did I do it?_ Why_?

I jammed the key into the socket and turned on the engine.

I have to fix this. This is absurb.

I didn't care about Jason and my relationship. What I cared was about his heart. I didn't want his heart to shatter just because I couldn't resist the temptation. I didn't want him to suffer because of me.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness"_

More tears came streaming down my face. Memories of Jason, my Jason laughing at me and teasing me that I looked like a wet dog while crying came flooding back to me. Oh boy, how much I missed him. I missed him holding my hand and telling me that we could still go to the meteor shower and kiss and make the dreams I used to have come real. Come true.

It just seemed bizarre. I mean, We've known each other for three years. We've been together through thick and thin. I was so irresponsible. I couldn't brake our friendship just because I got tempted.

I knew what he had wrote in the letter was right. I had changed a lot. Knowing and feeling the change and the fact that he was right made me feel more guilty.

How could I? Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I'm such a weakling. And a snob.

_"Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence"_

I'm going to make up for my mistake. After all, you can't let go of people you love, can you?

As I wiped my tears away I took a sharp turn towards the expressway or in other words, the entrance of Campt Jupiter. I parked my car at a safe place and took a deep breath, thinking of what to say to him.

_"Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you"_

I sighed and climbed out of the driving seat. Walking through the mentainence doors I felt like my knees would give up and I'd fall in dirt, but I managed to walk all the way to the forum. Making my way through the crowd of demigods, spirits and fauns I reached the place where I was sure I'd find Jason.

He was of course inside the temple of Jupiter sitting all by himself on the steps. I'd seen the look which he had on his face before. Abandoned, confused and sad. Like he had lost his memory again.

Summoning up all the courage I could, I slowly walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Jason, I'm sor-" He cut me off by standing up abruptly and walking away.

I of course followed. I was not going to give up so easily. He had to listen to me and let me give him an explanation.

"Look Jason, I didn't do it on purpose. It was just... Those stupid daughter of Aphrodiety made me..." I trailed off - blank - not know what to say.

Jason noticed. "You _know_ what you did and you _know_ it was wrong. You don't have words to say right now and I clearly know that you didn't do it on purpose. But you still did it, Piper," he said, trying to keep his voice normal but screaming at me, anyway.

I stepped forward and held his hand but he just shoved it away. I held him by the shoulder and whispered which sounded croaky. "I know, I know. If I knew I was right I wouldn't be here asking for forgiveness. I've done something wrong and I regret it. I feel bad and guilty. But I don't blame you. I was tempted. Just give me one more chance. Just one more. I'll prove you that I was wrong and you were right. It won't happen again."

Jason looked more hurt. He stepped back and eyed me as he said,"How can I trust you. How do I know if you're lying or not," And then he blew the reality on my face, "Do you seriously think I trust you anymore... After what happened?!"

"You don't trust me. I don't expect you to trust me. Just have faith in me. I'll obey it," I said looking away from him, feeling like killing myself for betraying his trust.

"Okay, fine. What if I do give you another chance. What if you do it again? Then what?"

"Then I'll leave you. I'll think that I never really belonged witn you. I was not made for you," I whispered, a tear trickling from my eye.

I turned away to hide my tears.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah right!Now you start crying. Piper, you're just not the same. You've changed. You are not the one I fell in love with. We're done," he said and simply walked away, leaving me broken hearted and in pieces.

Then I knew, _I had lost a friend. _

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life."_

* * *

**Hello guys! **

******Song's name: How to save a life by The Fray.**

** Haven't listened to it already? Go to Youtube now and listen to it. By now I mean, NOW! **

**This is my first song-fic but not my first fanfic... But my first fanfic through this account. Confusing, right? **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review! ****I love people who attack my story with flames. ;D **

**PS: I love Piper. Haters gonna hate. So I really don't care. :P **

**-Boston ( ) **


End file.
